Integrated circuit (IC) memory devices allow large amounts of data to be stored in relatively small physical packages. A typical IC memory device comprises a plurality of memory cells. Separate bits of data may be written into, stored, and read out of each of these memory cells. Generally, the memory cells are each accessible by at least one data line, commonly referred to as a "bit line."
Recently, for IC devices, it has become desirable to have a "wide" data path which allows many memory cells to be accessed simultaneously. This is because certain applications, such as video, telecommunications, and Internet, require massive parallel read/write operations in order to provide high quality image, voice, data, and the like.
IC memory devices having a wide data path can be implemented with previously developed techniques. Specifically, according to such techniques, a number of input/output (I/O) lines can be provided perpendicular to the bit lines in a memory device. Each I/O line allows data to be placed upon or taken off one or more bit lines serving respective memory cells. In order to provide access to more memory cells simultaneously, the number of I/O lines may be increased.
As the number of I/O lines is increased, however, the surface area needed to implement an IC memory device also increases in direct proportion. This is due to the fact that the I/O lines are perpendicular to the bit lines and also to the fact that I/O lines cannot be overlapped with each other. Thus, with previously developed techniques, a wide data path can be achieved only at the cost of a significant increase in surface area.